The Last Straw
by Maudit Maestro
Summary: GoldSilver. Silver's rivalry with Gold has taken on a new aspect. Warnings inside


**Rating: **M, NC17, R—take your pick.

**Warnings: **Explicit sexual encounters involving males, swearing.

**Pairing:** Gold/Silver

**Summary:** Silver's rivalry with Gold has taken on a new aspect.

_**A/N**_: Written as a Christmas surprise for my friend Ashley. Unfortunately, I don't actually know these characters very well, as I don't play Pokémon, so I just hope the characterization will be palatable.

Enjoy and Merry Christmas!

The Last Straw

He couldn't even stand _looking _at him anymore.

Not his stupid, smug looking face whenever he won a battle. Not his stupid happy face when he talked with one of his little _friends_. Not when he looked serious whenever one of his Pokémon got hurt.

Not even when he was just sitting across the room, staring off into space with a purely _blank_ expression that just _pissed Silver the fuck off._

A delicate red eyebrow twitched as he head the soft melody that perforated through the Pokécenter he Silver sat in. _So fucking annoying. Just like Gold. God why does he look so vacant? He just __**reeks**__ of a lack of intelligence._

Something inside Silver wanted to force the other boy back into reality just so he didn't have to stare at that bemused expression anymore, but Gold wasn't worth his time. Really, why was Silver even _bothering_ to look at that stupid, conceited, battle winning, ignorant, completely useless-for-anything-not-Pokémon-related, really, really fucking _hot—_

_Fuck._

_No. Look away. Fucking just, don't even look at him. Ever again. He's not worth my time anyway._

Nurse Joy suddenly called out to the other boy, drawing Silver's attention to her, and then back to Gold as he stood up.

The black haired boy smiled softly as he went up to the counter, exchanging some useless pleasantries with the woman, earning her tittering giggle and a quick squeeze of his hand before she went to get the tray of Pokémon she'd just tended to.

Silver snorted to himself. Even the older women couldn't resist his _supposed_ charms. Laughable.

Gold wasn't much to look at at all, in Silver's opinion. Not that he cared about Gold's appearance. It was just that he was so _often_ forced into sharing the other boy's company that he had eventually come to the conclusion that he'd rather look anywhere _but_ at Gold and his stupid smiley expression.

Especially as the other pokétrainer—newly healed Pokémon in tow—made to leave the Pokécenter, turned to find Silver glaring at him, and offering the other boy a smile in return.

A stupid, cocky smile.

Fuck Gold.

"Ah, Sir! You're Pokémon are all better now as well, if you'd like to come collect—"

"Yes. Certainly." Silver rose fluidly, tossing his long red hair behind him haughtily as he moved past the exiting Gold. He kept his eyes resolutely trained forward, ignoring Gold's presence altogether as he passed.

Or at least, he had been trying to. That became a shattered dream as Gold's gloved hand caught his.

_Why the fuck is he touching me?_ Silver was about to open his mouth to say that very thing, already in the process of pulling his hand away, but Gold tightened his grip, and spoke before him.

"That was a good match earlier, by the way. You're one of the best trainers around." The comment was casual, the words seemingly sincere.

Silver's lips drew into a thin line, his eyes narrowing dangerously. He pulled his hand away, not violently, but still with enough force that it drew a pair of golden eyes down to look between the two once clasped hands.

When Gold looked back up into silver, he noted the anger seemed to have mostly disappeared; or so he thought.

"You and your Pokémon possess great skill as well. I'm glad we could have a match. Until next time." Silver wouldn't play the sore loser. He always lost with dignity. Fuck Gold for bringing it up again though.

Gold gave him a slightly questioning glance, but Silver had already moved away, ignoring the other teen who was still staring at his back.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the doors open and close behind him, signaling that Gold had finally left. He gathered his Pokémon from Nurse Joy, thanking her curtly, and left for home.

_Why does he have to be so tactile? Was he neglected as a child or something? Always fucking touching people…_

Silver pulled a bottle of cold water out of his fridge. He had just gotten back from a rather prolonged jog; he'd desperately needed to clear his head.

Not that it was any clearer _after_ his jog.

Sighing he sat down at his table. He'd fed his Pokémon, worked out, done everything he'd needed to for that day. Now he had all the time in the world to do whatever he wanted.

So why was he still sitting around thinking about Gold?

He knew there was an answer to that, an answer he'd prefer not to think about. He growled at himself, taking himself and his water bottle over to the couch instead, laying back on it with a soft "oof!" as he fell back listlessly.

The situation was kind of crazy really. Well, really crazy. Silver bit his lip as he considered it. He had been trying to block it from his mind since then… but it wasn't really working. He'd let his guard down in his match earlier today with Gold because of it. It was affecting his skills as a trainer. His Pokémon were getting hurt because of it.

_Why the __**hell**__ did I have to see him __**naked!**_

Silver buried his face in his hands, his red hair fanning out behind him on the couch as he rocked back and forth in agony.

He felt his cheeks redden as he thought back to it, even now. He'd felt like his face was on fire at the time.

And Silver _hated_ feeling embarrass.

He'd gone to challenge the other teen, just to a little practice battle. Silver had been training a lot lately; he'd been confident that he would beat Gold into submission, since all the other boy seemed to do was socialize and other stupid stuff.

So he'd gone to the other teens house.

He'd knocked on the door.

Repeatedly.

And he _hated_ waiting.

So after a few more minutes of standing around (he wouldn't say huffing, he was certainly more composed than that) he'd just let himself in.

_Figures he wouldn't lock his door._

He looked around, politely (he didn't snoop, he was better than that) and after trying a few doors, he'd found the one that apparently lead to Gold's bedroom.

_I can't believe he's sleeping in the middle of the day-_

His mouth had gone dry, his whole body suddenly seizing up, his mouth left hanging open in a quaint little "o".

For quite a few seconds, if a doctor had been around, they might have pronounced him brain-dead.

_After_ a few seconds, however, the normal percentage of brain function allowed in most humans had quite possibly tripled. His mouth snapped shut, his body was instantaneously in motion, and he was out of the other teen's apartment before the doctor could begin to process this new miracle of science.

_Holy… Oh God. What?_

Thousands of swirling thoughts rushed through his head, and none of them were of any use.

_He-he's so __**fucking**__ big!_

The minute he was inside his own door, safe and sound, he began slamming his head repeatedly into a wall. He was _sure_ his face was as red as his hair!

He slid slowly to the ground, covering his eyes as if to block out the sight, but it was too late, too_ fucking_ late.

A small sob escaped him.

_So fucking __**big.**_

The stupid kid had been sleeping. In the middle of the day. Completely naked. And a little bit wet. Well there had been a towel laying off to the side so maybe he had been—

_No, don't think about the shower. Just…just stop thinking._

Slowly collecting himself, Silver had rise from the floor. He brushed his hair back into place, patted his cheeks twice, and glared at the wall. Everything back to normal.

Now it was time to start to hate.

Silver had had a particular brand of hate for Gold ever since he'd first met the kid. His whole attitude just set Silver on edge. No one else was able to get under his skin so easily without even _doing_ anything.

He'd tried to get by without acknowledging it very often, but there was always a subtle twitch of the eyebrow whenever he heard the boisterous laugh, or saw a stupid backwards-turned baseball cap, or a flash of gold.

This, however, was the last straw.

_How __**dare**__ he be bigger than me!_

Silver had always prided himself in his good looks. He knew he could get anyone he wanted; not that he did, mind you, most people just pissed him off.

He'd also always been _very_ pleased with the size, shape, and overall _perfectness_ of his number one asset.

It wasn't that Gold's was better; that's not at all the case. It was just _bigger_.

Silver frowned. Size didn't matter.

His eyebrow twitched dangerously.

It definitely didn't.

He rolled over on his couch, frowning at the empty space before him as if it had insulted him. His face still felt red.

"Fuck him…"

One of his hands slowly snaked down, pressing against the front of his pants. He hissed slightly as he rubbed against the heat it found there.

"I fucking hate him…"

Catching his bottom lip between his teeth, he slowly and carefully unzipped, sliding his slim fingers inside of his too-tight boxer-briefs. He didn't moan, he didn't gasp.

Silver just glared.

His thumb began stroking softly against his tip, the other fingers trapped uselessly against his cock. Grumbling softly, he flipped onto his back, using his free hand to push his pants away, almost all the way down to his knees. He turned his attention to the ceiling, glaring at it hatefully as his fingers traced teasing patterns on soft skin.

Heels dug into the plush fabric of the couch as another hand joined the mix, cupping and pulling and squeezing at his sac, his wrist brushing again and again with the slightly slick skin of his cock as his other hand teased precum from the tip with well-accustomed ease. His face was still red.

Silver eyes closed as he turned his head to the side, his breathing getting haggard as he began long strokes form the root to the tip, swirling two soft fingers around the tip to gather more wetness before dipping back down to meet with the fingers playing with his balls.

A moan escaped him as he dragged a nail up the side; not unintentionally. Quickly he took the hem of his neckline into his mouth, his tongue passing over the wettening material methodically, in time with his strokes, almost as though his mouth were wishing for something more…

His hips began to jerk, his thighs quivering with the acting. His shirt slid up, revealing the flat planes of his stomach and the soft trail of down-like red hair that met with the fiery curls at his base.

Silver stopped stroking, letting his hands trail up his stomach for a moment, and he looked down at himself.

He was enraptured by what he saw; he was no small narcissist.

His dick was twitching, precum dripping off slowly to fall against his stomach, sliding slowly down his pelvis to meet with the curls of red. He shuddered as he spread his legs as widely as he could on the small couch. His fingers soon met with wanton nipples, and he pinched them slightly as he arched his back, silver eyes still locked on the view of his shivering cock.

It looked good. Fucking good. So much better than Gold's would.

The smallest of moans escaped his mouth as he pictured it, and he quickly bit down on the now soaked collar of his shirt.

One of his legs draped itself over the back of the couch and he looked away. The growing night's cool air made him shiver as he opened his legs wider. Dancing fingers made their way down his chest, stomach, teasing a path over his aching length, stopping to press at the skin directly behind his sac, his whole body shivering at the touch. Finally they pressed against a forbidden area. His legs shook as he held himself up.

They didn't press inside, they didn't force their way in, they just pressed; lightly, then hard, swirling around and around and—

_Oh Fuck_.

A soft knock sounded against his door. He withdrew his hands, his heart pounding, his pupils dilated to the point where hardly any silver was visible.

"Silver?"

He whimpered into his shirt, his palms lying flat against his thighs.

"Silver are you there? It's me, Gold."

His whole body was shaking. He didn't know if it was from fear, rage, or excitement.

He hoped it was rage.

"Look Silver I just wanted to talk about the match earlier today, I could tell something was off, and I just wanted to know if you wanted a re-match…"

Silver desperately wished the other teen would _just go away_.

"Or maybe you wanted to talk about it? Well, whatever it is… I uhh… umm…"

Silver was in agony. Why was Gold so _infuriatingly_—

"Look I just don't want you to hate me…"

Silver thumped his head back against the couch. There was a loud thump, and his eyes widened.

_—_

"Silver are you okay in there?" The door started to open.

_IleftthefuckingDOORUNLOCKED!—_

"Silver?"

All the teen could do before Gold stepped close enough to see him was cover himself, his face blazing amid a halo of red hair.

Gold took a moment to realize what was going on; Silver had his shirt pulled up to reveal two pert nipples, his pants pulled down to his ankle by now with one leg still slung over the back of the couch, his hands cover his still hard (and twitching) cock.

But probably the most stunning part of it all was Silver's face. His face was still half hidden by his shirt, his upper lip moist and swollen, his hair fanning out behind him on the black couch, a blush—Gold had never seen Silver blush before!—all across his cheeks, and his eyes looked so… scared?

"Silver I uh—" He stopped to clear his throat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean, I thought well that you I heard a thump and maybe you were hurt didn't want to intrude I'm sosorryohfuck."

Silver was dying a slow, painful death. He finally pulled his mouth away from his shirt, his breathing hitching as he accidentally brushed against his cock again. He looked pointedly away from Gold, trying to hide the shame in his eyes from the other teen.

"It-its alright… I… It's—" Silver never fucking stuttered. He swiftly buried his face in his shoulder. But he looked up quickly when he heard footsteps. Footsteps not going _away_ which is where the should be going, so Silver could die alone, but footsteps coming _closer_.

_Oh fuck._

"I'm sorry but I have to fuck you."

Silver's eyes had widened comically as he looked into Gold's determined ones, determined eyes that were getting steadily closer to his face.

Forgetting all decency, Silver moved his hands from covering his cock to pressing against the firm chest that had descended on him. He pushed back against it, shaking his head and looking anywhere _but_ Gold.

"What the fuck are you saying?" He was gasping, it was very unbecoming of him, but Gold was holding his legs apart as he slid down onto the couch with him—between his legs, with a perfect view of his unguarded cock.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know. I just know I need to fuck you. Now." Lips came crashing down on Silvers, and the tongue that had been so eager for contact now seemed scared by the prospect. He kept trying to push away but now his hands were just trapped uselessly between their chests.

A sudden, slow, deliberate grinding against his cock caused Silver to gasp, and his mind blanked out as the grinding persisted, and as a tongue slid desperately into his mouth. His tongue suddenly rekindled its desire, pressing eagerly against and stroking the invader, his mouth open for business as Gold took what he wanted.

Suddenly, and Silver resented this, the short and passionate kiss was over. Gold was kneeling above him, his eyes filled with remorse and desire.

"I'm sorry, Silver. I just… you have no idea how fucking hot you looked while you were laying there just now—"

"Actually I have a pretty good idea." Silver was glaring again, his hands reaching up to grab hold of the front of Gold's shirt, trying to pull him back down to kiss again.

Gold looked taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"Then you'll know how much you looked like you needed to be fucked. And I've been dying to fuck you for _ages_ now."

The look of surprise one Silver's face drew a laugh from Gold, who quickly began to work on the zipper of his pants.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice really. I was pretty upset that the only emotion I've ever gotten from you was a variety of rage or curt politeness, so I've never tried anything before now."

His cock was free of his pants, Silvers mouth went dry again. He licked his lips, trying to wet them, and failed to noticed Gold's hungry eyes following the motion.

Gold took his cock in hand, holding it like the was presenting it to the other teen. "You wanna taste?"

Silver's eyes flicked up to Gold's, surprise and embarrassment written all over his normally stern features. His mouth was useless for speaking at the moment, all the could do was nod.

His mouth had better uses, anyway.

Gold was soon seated on the couch with Silver in between his knees, his expression entirely unbelieving as the red head went down on him with a passion that almost had him coming in seconds.

"Oi, oi, slow down! If you behave this wont be the last time I treat you!" Silver snorted and rolled his eyes, his mouth forming a wet seal around the tip of the teen's dick.

Silver was slightly peeved as he felt a pair of hands nestle in his hair. So the asshole thought he fucking _owned_ him now did he? Silver would teach him to be so comfortable around him.

His slid as far down as he could on his _fucking huge_ cock, moaning wantonly around it and peering up at Gold from behind a fringe of red, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked roughly.

Gold looked positively gratified, a lazy smirk scrawled across his face as he gently rubbed Silver's scalp with the pads of his thumbs.

Silver spent a moment more just sucking lazily around the swollen heat in his mouth, eyes never leaving Gold for a second, and then suddenly began drawing back up the shaft, allowing his teeth to run freely—albeit lightly—against the sensitive skin.

The look on Gold's face had been priceless; going from sedated pleasure to furious pain in a split second.

Silver was slightly surprised, however, when the teen yank his head up with two fistfuls of hair, his mouth coming off the tip with a soft "pop".

"It looks like you want me to use a mouth that's a little less dangerous now, don't you?" Gold demanded, a quick smirk on his face, but one that looked immensely more dangerous than any smirk Silver had ever seen there before.

"I hope you have lube in the bedroom."

Silver was suddenly whisked away, his body laying facedown on his own bed before he could even blink.

Normally he would have started yelling about being treated so poorly; especially by Gold but… this was making him feel kinda hot.

Well, perhaps a _lot_ hot.

There was a dip in the bed and suddenly his ass was being drawn up against Gold, and he shivered in fear and excitement as he felt his slippery cock press and slip against his parted cheeks.

"Lube. Now. Unless you want it dry?" Silver's cock twitched and his mind reeled. _When the fuck did Gold become so fucking __**hot**__._

Silver wasted no time reaching into his bedside table to grab the small container of hand cream he kept there, and passed it back to Gold.

"Peach scented?" Gold laughed a little, but it wasn't mocking. "So that's why you always smell so good…"

Silver would never be able to use peach scented _anything_ after this, not when it was the scent pervading his sense as he felt a dollop land against his opening, soon follow but a teasing finger.

"You ready?" Gold's finger swirled around the entrance, pressing just lightly enough to make Silver's legs shake.

"Just do it."

Silver bit out a moan as the finger pressed in, Gold not wasting any time as he went three knuckles deep. It felt odd, but not painful.

"Another."

"You're wish is my command, darling."

"Don't fucking call me darling you—oh fuck." Silver's back arched as two fingers plunged in

"Mmm… like that?" The fingers scissored slightly, before curling and pressing against—

"Oh my God!" Silver felt his muscles spasming around the fingers, his knees threatening to buckle. This time it had hurt, but the cream and the _fucking orgasmic pleasure spot_ were helping a bit.

"More."

Gold just "hummed" to himself as he pressed three against Silver's opening.

"Are you sure you want it?" He asked, sounding skeptical. Silver turned his head around to face him, glaring at him as best he could.

"I said _more_." He ground out, getting pissed.

"Then how about you prove it?"

The look in Gold's eye left no room for questioning what the teen wanted. The blush was returning.

"Fuck you…" Silver muttered, causing Gold to laugh lightly, even as Silver hissed as he was stretched around three of Gold's fingers as he pushed back against the teen's hand.

Three was a little bit harder to deal with than two. Silver was just gritting his teeth against the pain, his breath shuddering as he pushed back further, and then—

"Ohhh yessss…" There it was, that magic spot that made everything better. Gold began to slowly scissor and stretch and thrust in and out, and Silver was _just _starting to like the slow, teasing motions when suddenly they were gone.

Silver let out a huff of annoyance that quickly turned into something he _wouldn't _describe as a squeak as he felt the thick, blunt, and _definitely bigger than three fingers_ head of Gold's cock press against his entrance.

"Did you think I would stop playing with you so soon?" Came the question next to his ear. Silver's whole body shuddered, his chest dipping down to press against the sheets even as his ass raised up even more, pressing back daringly against Gold's length.

He moaned into the pillow as Gold's rough hand circled around his cock, pumping it slowly as he positioned himself, his other hand keeping Silver's rocking hips firmly in place as he began to press forward.

"Oh fuuuuuuuck…" His body thrashed involuntarily, trying to pull away from the invading thickness of Gold's cock.

The teen behind him made soft noises, pressing soft kisses along his neck and jaw, all the while nursing Silver's shivering cock.

"Relax, babe… just relax and it'll be fine." Gold murmured, his cock slipping deeper and deeper inside.

"Don't _lie_ to me and call me _babe _at the same time, you prick." Silver hissed out, his back arched in pain as the burning increased the deeper Gold went.

"Don't be so mean, Silver." Gold chided, thrusting in a little more roughly then he had been previously, hilting himself in the gasping teen.

"Fuck…you…" He ground out, trying desperately to relax around the girth now embedded in him. It wasn't working too well.

"Can I move now…?" Gold sounded hopeful, his cock aching as he felt the walls surrounding his cock pounding with the pulse of Silver's body. Feeling the teen clench and relax around him was almost enough to make him come.

Gold groaned slightly as Sliver shifted, his cock slipping about an inch out, the slick movement feeling too good to be true.

"Silver… can I?" He tried desperate to keep from slamming back in, waiting on the go ahead.

The body below him shook, and as much as he hated the thought of Silver in pain, he _fucking wanted to fuck him_. He could make it up to him later.

"…Move." Came the gasping whisper. Gold had never felt so bad about anything so _good_ in his life as when he pulled about halfway out, and slammed back in.

Silver tried to keep himself from screaming, and in doing so ended up giving a strangled cry as he was pressed deeper into the mattress. His whole body shook with tension and pain, the hand on his cock doing little to ease his discomfort.

_Why the __**fuck**__did I ever think this was going to be pleasurable?_ Silver bit his lip hard, tears building in the corners of his eyes as he clutched desperately at the sheets.

"Fuck, Gold… not…so…fucking…_hard!_" A particularly hard thrust had him reeling, and not just from pain this time.

"Do that _again._" He commanded in a harsh moan, the only thing keeping him up at this point being the firm grasp Gold had on his hip and cock.

Said cock was weeping again as Gold's slammed in again, right into that spot that Gold's fingers had so expertly teased. Only now it was teasing, it was fucking _obliterating_.

"Gold!" Came the tiny gasp, causing the other teen to almost lose it as he heard Silver finally say his name in _that_ way.

"Silver…you're soo good, so fucking tight…better than I ever dreamed of." Gold moaned out, leaning over the quivering back of his rival as he sought a deeper angle.

"Shut…up…and…keep hitting that spot!" Silver choked out, his cheek buried in the pillow below him as he fought to just keep his hips up. "Oh fuck."

Gold chuckled lightly as he heard the tone in Silver's voice; the teen was close.

"Want me to fuck you harder?" Gold asked, his pace getting almost brutal as his hand worked harder over Silver's cock.

"…yes…" Silver moaned, feeling his body tensing up, a distinct pleasure pooling in his groin, his whole being alight with pleasure and tinged with the most beautiful amount of pain. "Harder…please… I wanna… wanna come so bad Gold."

Gold could hardly contain himself long enough to bring Silver to completion, loosing it as he felt Silver's tight walls tighten even more around him as the teen came with a cry. He felt himself release deep inside, shuddering along with Silver as they both panted and moaned as they worked through their dwindling high.

Collapsing together, Gold only smirked at the precious glare Silver gave him.

"I know it's a bit late, but I'm pretty sure I love you Silver." Gold said, blaze as ever.

Silver's glare didn't dampen in the slightest.

"I think I could learn to love you too, but only if you admit my cock is better looking."

Gold looked confused for a second, then just relented.

"Fine. You're cock is definitely cuter."

It's safe to say Gold didn't get any for the next _long_ while.


End file.
